Mr and Mrs Rivers
by ezriashaleb
Summary: Haleb wedding / please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Rivers

Caleb's POV

I can't believe today's the day. The day I've been waiting for so long. But here I am, standing on this altar, Toby and Ezra beside me, waiting for Hanna to walk down the aisle. I can't believe this day has finally arrived I mean, I've been dreaming about this day for years. I've been dreaming about this since I met her. When I met Hanna, I immediately knew that this girl was the girl I wanted to marry. And now the moment is so close and I couldn't be happier.

Everybody's ready. The guests are here, sitting, talking and everybody seems to be really excited. My mom looks so happy she's about to cry, my dad's also here and I just feel so grateful that I met Hanna, because otherwise I would've never met them either.

Music starts playing. Everybody quiets. First to come walking down the aisle is Juliet, Aria and Ezra's 4-year-old daughter. She has a beautiful light pink dress on and she's throwing pink rose petals as she walks towards me. Right after her are my step-brothers, James and Clay. They look very handsome in their suits. James and Clay reach their mother and sit down beside her. Juliet looks a little confused and she walks all the way to me. I crouch down to her, give her a kiss on the forehead, thank her and tell her to go sit with aunt-Ashley. When Juliet sits down, the bridesmaids come walking down the aisle. They all have similar dresses. Aria is the first one in the line, after her comes Emily and then Spencer. When the girls have reached their places in the altar, different music starts playing and everybody stands up.

There she is. My fiancé, my dream, my everything. Hanna stands at the end of the aisle with Tom, her father. She looks so beautiful. I can't help but stare at her. She looks at me back in the eye and I see how happy she is. Her eyes are little red; I guess she's starting to cry soon. I mouth "everything is okay" to her. She starts walking slowly towards me. My head fills with flashbacks of all the times we have spent together; how we met, how I lived in her basement, how she came to the shower when I was there, our first camping trip, all of our kisses, our graduation, when I proposed to her on a holiday in Paris, our engagement party and at last I see her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. I remember how stressed out she was about finding the perfect dress. I said I would marry her wearing a plastic bag; to me she always looks beautiful. She had just laughed and continued being stressed. But I'm so glad she found her perfect dress. It's Vera Wang, of course. The top is white lace and it is kind of tight but it fits her amazingly beautiful. It lands beautifully and it has a gorgeous long trail. She looks absolutely stunning. I snap out back to reality and see that she's almost at the altar.

I walk down the stairs to take Hanna's hand from her father's. Tom kisses her on the cheek and I put my arm ready for Hanna to take it. She takes my arm and I whisper to her: "You look stunning." while we walk up the stairs. Pastor Ted stands there waiting for us. We stop and she looks at me in the eye and her eyes tell me: "I love you." I answer the same with my eyes and Pastor Ted starts speaking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Pastor Ted says. Nobody speaks up so pastor Ted continues: "Love is powerful. It's a powerful word and it has a powerful meaning. True love is rare, but if you find it, you're the lucky one. And Hanna and Caleb are extremely lucky to have found each other at such young age. They are lucky to love and to hold and to spend the rest of their lives with each other." Hanna looks up to me and I see she's crying so I start crying too.

Ted turns to me and asks: "Will you, Caleb Thomas Rivers take Hanna Brittany Marin to your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" I look directly Hanna in the eye and say "I do."

Hanna smiles and cries and Ted turns to her: "Will you, Hanna Brittany Marin take Caleb Thomas Rivers, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Hanna looks at me and says: "I do."

Ted raises his voice and says: "The vows and rings, please." I turn to Toby while Hanna turns to the girls and we get our rings and vows. I begin: "Hanna, the moment I met you I saw how amazing and interesting you are. I wanted to get to know you and when we first kissed I knew I wanted to marry you. There wouldn't be anyone else in this world that could have my heart the way you do. And there wouldn't be anyone else in this world that I could love the way I love you." Hanna is crying and smiling so much and I need to take a deep breath before I continue, but I manage to do it: "I promise I will never leave you and I promise to love you until the world ends. There's no one in this world that has made me feel the way you do and I am so grateful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." A tear rolls down my cheek and I turn away, wiping the tear away and giving my vow back to Toby.

I turn back to Hanna and she's ready to begin. She looks me in the eye and begins: "Caleb, there hasn't been a day where I wouldn't have thought of you since we met. You're constantly on my mind and it's driving me crazy, but it's good-crazy, of course." She laughs and cries and I just stare at her thinking how perfect she is. She continues: "After you told me you loved me the night after the carnival, I have never doubted it. It took me so long to say it back to you although I wanted to say it the same night you did, I just didn't have the courage. I am so grateful to have found you and to have you in my life. I honestly don't know where I would be without you. You complete me and you have always been here for me in ways no one else has before. I have waited this day for so long and I am beyond happy I get to finally say these words and be yours for the rest of my life. Thank you for being my best friend and the best man ever. I love you." Hanna finishes and now we both are crying and smiling. Hanna gives her vow back to Aria and I look at the crowd and they all are tearing up. I look at my mom and she looks back at me with a big, beautiful smile on her face. She mouths "I am so proud of you." and I just smile back at her thinking how happy I am.

Ted clears his throat and says: "The rings, please." I take Hanna's hand in mine and put the ring on her ring finger. The ring is gorgeous; it's white-golden and there's a diamond in top of it. Hanna takes my hand in hers and puts the ring on my ring finger. My ring is simple; it's just white-golden and I absolutely love it. When we have put the rings on our fingers Ted announces: "By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I wrap my other hand on Hanna's waist and the other on her head, lean in and give her the most passionate kiss I have ever given. The crowd starts clapping their hands and we pull away, smiling. Ted almost screams: "Here they are Mr. and Mrs. Rivers." I take Hanna's hand in mine and we start walking our way out of the church. As we walk I get close to Hanna's ear and say: "I couldn't be happier, I love you so much." Hanna just cries and says: "Oh Caleb, I love you too. So much." We walk out of the church to a white limo and as we're going in, everybody's on the yard screaming and clapping their hands. I feel so grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since I got good reviews (thank you so much for that, it means a lot x) I decided to write Hanna and Caleb's wedding from Hanna's point of view. After this I may be starting a new haleb story!**

Hanna's POV

Today is the day. It can't be. This must be a dream. I pinch myself. "Ouch that hurt" I'm thinking. So this isn't a dream. This is true. This day has finally arrived. Oh, my god, I finally realize I'm about to get married. This is freaky. I've dreamt about this day since I was, like, 5 but it never occurred to me that what it would feel like. But this is it. It's true, and I feel amazing.

I'm standing at the back of this church. My dad, Emily and Spencer are here with me. Aria just went in front of the aisle to give Caleb's step-brothers and her daughter, Juliet, some last-minute advice. Well, that's what she told us. I think she's just concerned about Juliet and how she will do. She's so protective over her at these things but I can't blame her. But I'm sure Juliet will do great.

Aria's back telling the girls to come. They're about to go next. Gosh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking. I'm so lucky my father's here with me. And I'm so glad he changed and started to pay attention to me, too. "Are you ready, dear?" he asks. "Uhm, yeah, I guess so" I manage to respond. I'm so scared but I'm also very thrilled, because in a minute Caleb will see my dress. I wonder what he will think of it. I'm perfectly sure he will love it though. Ah, I couldn't be happier about this dress choice. I wanted something classy and expensive and gorgeous and I'm so glad I found it. It's Vera Wang and it's white, of course. It has some white lace in the top and it's really long at the bottom and it looks great on me, seriously.

My dad is taking me to the actual church hall. He notices that I'm shaking and says: "Is everything okay, you are shaking!" I'm so overwhelmed I can't answer, because the doors are opening and I'm seeing Caleb. Oh god, he looks so handsome. All my emotions are rushing to the surface and my eyes are getting watery. I think Caleb notices it, because he mouths to me: "Everything is okay." And I'm melting. I respond with a smile and realize that I haven't answered to my father's question. I look at him smiling and saying: "Yes, I'm just so happy."

My dad takes my arm in his and we start walking. I'm just walking, looking at Caleb and thinking how lucky I am. Caleb looks kind of out of space. I think he's just thinking about how this day is finally here. It's all I can think about, well besides Caleb. I start to remember our high school time and our college time. I remember how he proposed to me in the most perfect way possible, I remember our engagement party and I remember the really cute, sweet, brown-eyed and long-haired guy who I met in the junior year of high school. It seems so long ago, but yet it feels like it was yesterday.

I realize I'm almost at the end of the aisle and Caleb's walking down the stairs from the altar. The girls are there, standing and watching us and Toby and Ezra are also standing in the altar and watching us. I wonder when we will get to go to Spencer and Toby's wedding. Ugh, Hanna, now is not the time for that. Caleb has come down the stairs and he's waiting for me. My dad stops, I look at him and he kisses me on my cheek. Caleb has put his arm ready for me, I take it, smiling. As we walk up the stairs he whispers to me: "You look stunning." I'm speechless. Seriously I can't say anything. I just look up at him in the sweetest, most caring way and I know he will understand me.

We are ready and standing at the altar, everything is perfect. Pastor Ted starts speaking. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" Ted speaks but honestly, I can't pay attention to his speech. I can do nothing but look at Caleb. I am so grateful I get to spend my life with him. I get to share every detail of my life and hopefully I get to be the mother of our future babies. I realize Ted isn't speaking and I panic. I'm thinking that I must say something or someone asked me something but fortunately no, because Ted starts to speak again. This time I pay more attention, because I don't want any embarrassing moments for me. Ted speaks something about true love. I look down and start to cry because I know I have found my true love, my soul mate. I look at Caleb, trying to smile to hide my tears. He notices them anyway and starts crying too. Uh, he's just so perfect.

Ted pauses, turns to Caleb and asks him: "Will you, Caleb Thomas Rivers take Hanna Brittany Marin to your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Caleb looks at me directly in the eye and says: "I do."

I'm smiling and crying and Ted turns to me: "Will you, Hanna Brittany Marin take Caleb Thomas Rivers, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" I look at Caleb and say: "I do."

Ted speaks up: "The vows and rings, please." I turn to Aria, because she's the first one from me. Aria gives me my vow and Emily gives me my ring. When I turn back, Caleb's ready and he begins: "Hanna, the moment I met you I saw how amazing and interesting you are. I wanted to get to know you and when we first kissed I knew I wanted to marry you. There wouldn't be anyone else in this world that could have my heart the way you do. And there wouldn't be anyone else in this world that I could love the way I love you." Oh, my god the words Caleb are saying; they are so intense and so honest. I'm crying again but this time I manage to smile too. Caleb seems to have watery eyes and he takes a deep breath and then continues: "I promise I will never leave you and I promise to love you until the world ends. There's no one in this world that has made me feel the way you do and I am so grateful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." I have the urge to jump in Caleb's lap, because I love him so much. A tear is rolling down his cheek and he looks so touched. He turns to Toby, but I see he's only trying to cover he's tears. Aw, he's so sweet.

Caleb turns back to me and I think I'm ready to begin. "Caleb" I say "there hasn't been a day where I wouldn't have thought of you since we met. You're constantly on my mind and it's driving me crazy, but it's good-crazy, of course." I laugh a bit while tears roll down my face but I continue: "After you told me you loved me the night after the carnival, I have never doubted it. It took me so long to say it back to you although I wanted to say it the same night you did, I just didn't have the courage. I am so grateful to have found you and to have you in my life. I honestly don't know where I would be without you. You complete me and you have always been here for me in ways no one else has before. I have waited this day for so long and I am beyond happy I get to finally say these words and be yours for the rest of my life. Thank you for being my best friend and the best man ever. I love you." I can't believe I managed to say it. I thought I would fall apart and start crying so much but I could do it. It's said and I feel so happy. I look at Caleb, who's crying and smiling so much and as soon as I see him do that, I start crying even more than before. I smile at him back though and turn to Aria to give the vow back. Aria and the girls are all crying and I just smile to them while crying of course. I see my mom with Juliet at the first row and she's tearing up really hard.

I turn back to Caleb and Ted speaks up again: "The rings, please." Caleb takes my hand in his and puts the ring on my finger. The ring is perfect, just the way I wanted it to be; it's white-golden and there's a diamond in top of it. I take Caleb's hand in mine and put the ring on his ring finger. His ring is simple; it's just white-golden, but I knew he didn't want anything else than just a simple ring. When we have put the rings on our fingers, Ted announces: "By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Caleb looks at me, wraps his other hand on my waist and the other in my head, leans in and gives me to most passionate and the best kiss he has ever given to me. The crowd starts clapping their hands and we pull away, smiling. Ted almost screams: "Here they are Mr. and Mrs. Rivers." Caleb takes my hand in his and we start walking our way out of the church. As we walk, Caleb gets close to me and says: "I couldn't be happier, I love you so much." I'm tearing up. He's just so perfect. I manage to say back: "Oh Caleb, I love you too. So much." We walk out of the church to a white limo and as we're going in, everybody has found their way on the yard and they're applauding. I have never felt this amazing in my whole life.

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. As I promised I will start a new haleb story soon. Don't know exactly when. I'm also excited to write about Ezria, so stay tuned x **


End file.
